


Awkward Is My Middle Name

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Tito has never been described as smooth, but when he has a crush on someone, it seems to amplify the awkwardness
Relationships: Esteve Rabat/Alex Rins
Comments: 39
Kudos: 6





	1. Awkward Asking for a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).

> Merry Christmas! 🎉🎄🎁⛄❄

Tito fidgeted with the cords of his hoodie, staring at he tv as though it was the most interesting film that he’d ever seen.

“Would you want to come round to mine, and have dinner?”

“Sure.” Alex reached out for his beer, taking a sip, and Tito felt his heart race.

“Like, just the two of us.” 

“Yeah, let me check my calendar.”

“I really like spending time with you.” Tito cursed himself for not being able to find the right words.

“I really like spending time with you too.” Alex rested his hand on his knee. “We should totally do this again sometime.”

Tito gathered all of his courage, the alcohol rushing through his veins and making him dizzy.

“I... I meant as a date.”

“Oh.” 

Tito froze. That wasn’t the response he’d been hoping for, and his mind was still reeling when Alex spoke.

“I’d really like that.”


	2. Awkward First Date

Tito had spent an hour getting ready, only to realise that he looked like he was going to the awards gala, which was definitely overdressed for a first date.

In the end he settled for nice jeans and a shirt which he hoped he looked good in.

Alex had picked the restaurant, and Tito had no idea what to expect, but from the way that Alex was grinning when he picked him up, he was starting to wonder what kind of place they were heading to for food.

They drove through the streets, to a part of town that Tito wasn't familiar with, and he was tempted to check his phone to see where they were.

Pulling up on a side street, Tito tried to see if there were any signs that would give him a clue to where they were going, but he had no suck luck.

All the shops looked closed, and if it had been anyone other Alex leading the way, he'd have assumed that it was a prank, or worse.

And then he saw a light on in one of the windows.

It was an eerie blue glow, with flickering lights, and when they got close enough for Tito to peer in the window, he smiled with happiness.

Old arcade games.

"Do you like the place?"

"I love it."

Alex looked happy that he was happy, and Tito reached out to hold his hand, giving it a squeeze as they walked in.

"They do really good food too."

"Good, because I was so nervous about tonight that I didn't have lunch."

"Me either." Alex snorted in laughter, and Tito couldn't believe how similar they were.

"So, what game do you want to play first?"

*

Tito loved Tetris as a child, and now, he was having the time of his life, slotting all the little coloured blocks together.

Alex was cheering him on, and Tito couldn't be happier.

They played games all night, their competitive sides showing, and Tito loved every second of it.

He didn't want the night to end, but the games cafe was closing, and it seemed too soon to invite Alex back to his place.

They slowly walked back to the car, holding hands as though it was the most natural thing in the world, and Alex paused just as they reached the car.

"Was that a good enough first date?" Alex looked down, his wild curls framing his beautiful face, and Tito found the courage to do something he'd be wanting to do for a while.

Tito leant in for a kiss, his cold lips meeting Alex's, and Tito could have sworn he heard fireworks going off in the distance.

"It's perfect."


	3. Awkward 'I Love You'

Tito was just happy to be in the press conference, and he was happier still to be sitting next to Alex, both of them stealing secret glances as the journalists asked their questions.

"How many different riders do you think we'll see on the podium this year?"

"Everyone here could definitely manage it."

Vale, Fabio, and Danilo were pretty much guaranteed a podium at some point, and Jack could do it if the conditions were right.

Tito knew he was saying everyone just to be polite, but Jack had no such manners.

"Except Tito," Jack joked, and Alex just grinned.

"I think Tito could make the podium."

"I love you." Tito blurted it out, the journalists all laughing at what they thought was a joke, but Tito had been waiting to say those three little words for so long that they just slipped out.

He couldn't stop his cheeks from burning, and he forced himself to laugh, hoping that would be enough to hide his embarrassment.

The second the press conference was over, he darted back towards his garage, and he was half way there when Alex caught up with him.

Alex leant in close so that he could whisper, and the paddock was so noisy that Tito could only just make out what he was saying.

"I love you too."

Tito spent the rest of the day grinning.


	4. Awkward Moving In Together

Two years had flown by, and although the public didn't know about their relationship, all of their family and friends did.

They were ready to make the next step, and Alex thought that it would be easy.

But three puppies, as well as a collection of trophies large enough to fill a small museum, made for a very crowded house.

The spare room was filled with boxes, and Olivia had claimed the sofa as her own, making everyone sit on the floor while she lounged in luxury.

"I think we're going to need a bigger place." Alex exhaled, and a puppy ran through the house, sliding on the wooden floors, before tripping over their own feet.

"And carpets."

Alex nodded in agreement, running his fingers through his curls, before letting them spring back.

"Also, you put your stuff in the spare room."

"I didn't want to presume." Tito snorted in laughter, he'd spent so long moving things today that he'd forgotten what he'd put where.

Alex yawned and stretched, as Olivia did the same, and Tito knew that it was time to call it a day.

"The unpacking can wait."

"Pizza and a movie?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Awkward Proposal

It took another two years for the press to stop referring to them as 'roommates'.

Most people were supportive, and that opened the door on another problem.

Everyone was asking when they were going to get married.

Alex thought it was sweet, and funny, but Tito felt the pressure to propose.

He even had the ring, and he'd been planning the perfect proposal for over a year.

But he felt like everyone was watching them, and that he had to do some grand romantic gesture to show Alex just how much he loved him.

He was going to need some help.

*

Getting a real horse had been more difficult than he thought, so he had the next best thing.

The Marquez brothers dressed as a unicorn.

He could hear them giggling from inside the suit, and he was sure that they would ruin the surprise.

Alex arrived at exactly the time he was supposed to, and the park was thankfully quiet.

The last thing he needed was a crowd.

Tito could see Alex's confusion at the unicorn standing there, and he knew that it was now or never.

"Alex Rins Navarro, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Alex shrieked in happiness, and Tito rushed to take the ring from the unicorn's mouth, but it wasn't there.

"Where's the ring?" Tito tried to whisper, but it was clear that the fake fur was muffling the sound.

"Oh wait, I put in in my boxers so I couldn't lose it." Marc stuck his hand out of the costume, and Tito grabbed the ring, rushing to put it on Alex's finger.

Alex's smile faded, and Tito felt his heart pounding out of his chest.

"It's warm."

"Marc, did it touch your dick?"

"Erm..."

Alex looked at the ring on his finger with wide eyes.

"I'll clean it before the wedding?" Tito bit his lip, hoping that he could salvage the proposal before it got any more out of control.

Alex snorted in laughter, shaking his head as the Marquez brothers collapsed in a heap of giggles and unicorn sparkles.

"At least I'll never forget this moment."

Tito covered his mouth with his hand, but he couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling over.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Making Olivia ring bearer wasn't the cleverest of ideas, although she did look adorable with a frilly lace collar.

But then the squirrel running up the tree was way more interesting than the humans doing boring human things.

It took twenty minutes, and a collection of treats to get her to come back, so that the ceremony could take place.

"You may now exchange the rings."

And then they couldn't find the ring.

Tito was convinced that they were going to have to hunt down a squirrel, and he was about to admit defeat and use one of the many rings people had offered to lend him when he felt a small jewellery box poking his ribs.

He took the box out of his pocket, opening it slowly so that he couldn't lose its contents, and he saw the two silver bands safely contained inside it.

"Found them."

"You had them the whole time?" Alex whispered, and he dropped to his knees so fast that Tito was worried he'd fainted.

Alex pretended to give the rings to Tito, and everyone seemed oblivious to his painfully obvious act.

Tito rushed to slip the ring on Alex's finger, both of them blushing and grinning like the dorks in love that they were.

The feel of Alex putting a ring on his finger, the cool metal warming with his touch, made him feel like he was on top of the world.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
